Rita Onizetti
Rita Onizetti is a ten-year-old orphan who worked as an acrobat for a traveling circus until it was closed down. History Early Life Rita was abandoned at birth in front of the Big Top of the Circo De Chocolate where she was found by Gino Costa. The circus took her in and Rita became their acrobat with Gino as her performing partner. She was given the last name Onizetti '''(or '''Ozzetti) although it is unknown who raised her and she was apparently well cared for. Over the years, Rita developed a crush on Gino and became distraught when she realized he didn't return her feelings, which led her to behave like a grown woman while still being a child and constantly sneaked out of the circus and flirt with boys (and possibly grown men) to get his attention but to no avail. Nuno often demanded Gino to watch Rita to ensure she wouldn't sneak out, but Gino usually ignores him. One of the boys Rita flirted with was Massan, who fell in love with her to the point of following the circus wherever it went and did about anything to win her over but she didn't return his affections. Episodes 9 - Chocolate Girl in Love Rita is first seen waking up Hana "Hatchin" Morenos, who was sleeping on a bench in the park. Seeing Massan hiding behind a tree, Rita called out to him, reminding him they were done. He stepped out from behind the tree and told her that they weren't done unless he said they were and he would never say that. He asked who that was Rita was with and she, unaware that Hatchin was a girl due to her short hair and tomboyish clothes, told Massan that it was her boyfriend. Massan was taken aback by the news and Rita grabbed the Hatchin's arm and ran off with Massan in tow. They ran to an alley where they managed to ditch Massan and Rita tried to kiss her "boyfriend" but Hatchin pushed her away and told Rita that she is a girl. Rita and Hatchin introduce themselves and Rita takes Hatchin to get something to eat when hears Hatchin's stomach growling. After Rita manages to get one of the male customers to pay for Hatchin's meal, Rita and Hana spend the day together and while out Rita looks through a viewfinder. She talks to Hatchin about a map that Hana had to see the statue of Mary that was supposed to cry blood tears and grant wishes. She said that she did not believe in the power of the wishes because that was for little kids and she was too old. Rita leaves Hatchin later that night at the park bench Rita found her sleeping on and goes back to the circus. Back at the circus, Rita arrives to her tent to find Nuno yelling at Gino Costa for not keeping an eye on Rita. Nuno walks away when he sees Rita glaring at him while Rita yells at Gino about why he didn't look for her when she left and becomes upset when Gino doesn't seem affected by her outburst, causing her to leave again. Rita then goes back to Hatchin as she needed someone to talk with. She reveals to her that she is in love with Gino and that she lives at the circus right across the river from the park as she was abandoned at the circus as a baby, where she was found by Gino. Hana attempts to get into the circus to see Rita and Rita rescues her from several circus members. Hana confesses to Rita that Gino is seeing someone, which causes Rita to throw Hana out and stormed out of her room. Rita is practicing her acrobatic act with her partner Gino and she asks him to go faster. She attempts a jump to another rope and misses, falling. Gino catches her, places her on her feet on the ground and asks if she is okay. Rita pushes him away from her and tells him to leave her alone before running off. She later comes across Hana talking to Gino and eavesdropped on their conversation. Gino explained to Hana that he was leaving the circus as he was going to be a father and wouldn't be seeing Rita, but that he believed she would meet lots of people and would grow up well. Rita met up with Hana later and told her that she would go with her if she was leaving. Rita left, but came back to Hana with Massan's bike. After losing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Rita pedaled the bike, while Hana stood on the back and they eventually rode to see the statue of Mary, but when they got there, they found that the statue had been replaced. She asked one of the workers why and he told her that someone had stolen the face of the told one. She asked if the new one would cry tears and grant wishes and he didn't answer her. When she pressed him for answers, he pushed her down, got in the truck and they drove away. Rita got up and ran after the truck. When it had gotten too far away, she dropped to her knees and cried. Another day and Rita is performing in the circus. She does the routine she'd practiced with Gino earlier perfectly, with Hana there to witness it. After the show, Rita and Hana are outside of the tent when Gino exits with his bags. They watch as he walks over to Natalia, they embrace and walk away from the circus. Hana looks to Rita with concern, but Rita tells her that she is good and offers a grin. They share a hug after Hana confesses that she is leaving, although later, Hana makes her way back to the circus. Episode 11 - Starting Line Downpour Early in the episode Rita and Hatchin, now dressed in hand-me-down clothes from Rita, hang out at night once the circus is closed for the day and Hatchin cooks dinner for the two of them. After the circus is closed down at the end of the episode Rita ran up to the beach to Hatchin after Hatchin and Michiko washed up there to say goodbye to Hatchin while reassuring her that they would see each other again. It is unknown what happened to Rita after that or if she ever saw Hatchin again. Appearance and Personality Rita is an Afro-Brazilian preteen girl with shoulder-length brown hair that is styled in cornrows and dark blue eyes. She has a strong fashion sense and despite being only ten years old she dresses in outfits that are too risqué for her age. She often wears a lot of jewelry and is never seen without at least two bracelets and earrings. She also has three piercings in her right ear. Rita is a strong, kind, confident and very independent girl. Although she is very nice and friendly, she can be very aggressive when upset. She can also be very persuasive since she managed to sweet-talk a man into paying for Hana "Hatchin" Morenos' lunch at a restaurant. Rita wasn't intimidated easily since she wasn't afraid of Nuno and managed to get him to back away from her and Gino just by glaring at him. Although she claimed she was an adult, Rita was still a naive child since she truly believed she would get a grown man to fall in love with her by dressing and acting like an adult woman as well as wishing to a Virgin Mary statue to turn her into an adult. Relationships Hana "Hatchin" Morenos After Hatchin had runaway, Rita saw Hana sleeping on a park bench and thought she was a boy. Rita tried to make Hana her boyfriend to make Gino jealous. Instead, Massan became jealous. Rita took Hana to see one of her shows before the circus left, and afterward, Hana decided to join the circus too. Rita later went to find Hana, after discovering she had almost been sold into slavery, to make sure she was okay. Massan Massan had a crush on Rita and followed her around. It can be assumed that Massan was one of the boys Rita talked to as an attempt to get Gino's attention since Rita said she was through with Massan. However, Massan developed feelings for her and went so far as to follow the circus when it left. He followed by bike and camped in the desert, living off canned meat, for the chance to see her again and offered Hatchin a free meal to put in a good word about him to Rita. Rita did not reciprocate his feelings as she found him to be annoying. Gino Costa Rita had a crush on her adult performing partner, Gino but he did not reciprocate her feelings and he already had a girlfriend. Whenever Rita got angry at him Gino never paid attention to Rita's temper tantrums but he did care about Rita and trusted she could be fine after he left and could grow up to be a good woman. When Rita discovered that he is leaving the circus to be with his pregnant girlfriend, she became depressed but she eventually got over it and ended on good terms with Gino. Nuno Nuno appeared to care about Rita in some way as he chastised Gino for not watching over her and he didn't scold or hit Rita for wandering off after seeing the angry expression on her face and he even allowed her to skip practice to hang out with Hana, although despite this Nuno had no qualms on selling Hana to get rid of her despite her being Rita's friend. Trivia *At ten years old, Rita already has her period. *Rita wore jewelry even when performing, which is unpractical if not dangerous. *Rita was apparently unaware that her circus troupe secretly sold children, though this may have started once Gino Costa retired. *Rita is similar to Michiko Malandro as they both were abandoned at birth, both love fashion, both have been in love with men who didn't return their feelings and both become very aggressive when upset. **Rita is also similar to Hatchin as they both were abandoned at birth and taken in by criminals and potential killers, both like to wander off against their caretakers' orders, both can be very mature for their age and both eventually become orphans a second time. **Rita is also similar in appearance to LuLu Lima as they both have braided brown hair, dark skin and blue eyes. Also, both were abandoned by their parents and both love fashion. *Rita was not chosen to be sold due to her circus talent. Gallery EP09 Rita meets Hana.png EP09 Rita meets Hana 02.png|Rita smiles at Hana EP04 Rita tells Massan they are through.png|Rita tells Massan they are through EP09_Rita.png EP09 Rita waits for Massan to leave.png|Rita waits for Massan to go away EP09 Rita and Hana talk.png|Rita befriends Hana after finding out she is a girl EP09 Rita invites Hana for lunch.png|Rita invites Hana lunch EP09 Rita flirting.png|Rita flirts with a man to get him to pay for Hana's lunch EP9_Rita_angry_at_Gino.png|Rita back in the circus EP9_Rita_watches_as_Gino_leaves.png|Rita watches as Gino Costa leaves the circus EP9_Rita_sees_Hatchin.png|Rita smiles at Hatchin Rita and Hana EP11.png EP11_Rita_and_Hana.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Alive